Trent Moseley
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} }} Trent Moseley is an intense, emo guy who shares Maya Young's interest in conspiracy theories and alien visitations. Although he claims to hate everything, he likes Maya but hasn't revealed this to her. He works at Maya's aunt's bookstore with her, until he is accepted by the No-Men, after hacking into their system to save Kit and if he didn't, he would be arrested. He then help the Kamen Riders under a bigger capacity. History He Working Maya's Aunt bookstore, Trent Tells Lacey To Stop Talking All Time. Trent Is Plan To Get Kit Taylor Back From No-Mens, But He Got His Old Friends Brandon And Fish. And Later When He Know About Kamen Riders When Kit And Len Are The Riders, He Will Be Work As No-Men Try To Stop Xaviax's army and other dangers continue to threaten Ventara & Earth, And He Joins The Riders To Stop Xaviax Destroy The World. Mega Magic He Is Return And His Become Kamen Rider Onyx, When Kit Taylor Come Back As Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He Meet New Kamen Riders And Len Ask Them Where Is Kit?. Later They Join As Kamen Riders Team Up To Fight Wiseman And Xaviax, Trent Is With the riders And They Fighting Xaviax's Minions. Trent Is Say To Everyone Thank You So To Help Us Fighting Them. Beyond Trent is back and his going to save Dan from Spider-Com, Dan was glad to see another past rider to help him. Queen Sera tell Trent that he can train Dan to help him, Dan was trying hard do some training. But he say sorry to Trent when he ran off, Spider-Com and The Shockers are here to fight them. Trent is going to help Dan, and Trent ready to transform Kamen Rider Onyx, but his power is getting weak. Trent trying control his power, Dan Transform to Kamen Rider Beyond to team up Trent to destroy Spider-Com. Trent was very happy to help Dan do his training, Dan like that so much. A black-colored version of Dragon Knight contracted to Dragblacker, Onyx possesses the same abilities and combat potential as the former; however, Onyx is relatively stronger than Dragon Knight, due to his Advent Cards having a higher AP. When Kit He Wants Be Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Again,Eubulon reassigns the Onyx deck for Trent to help Len, Kase And Kit. And He Become Second Kamen Rider Onyx And He Fighting Xaviax's Minions. Kit Was Happy See Trent Become Rider. ;Advent Deck Like Dragon Knight, Onyx slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Black Drag Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. *'Link Vent': When combined with the 12 other cards of this type, all thirteen Final Vents are combined into one massive Pulse. They were only used to destroy Xaviax. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Link Vent.png|Link Vent